


Fading Away

by Steffie



Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Count Duckula would never had dreamt his final moments would have been like this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Away

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a what-if fic that just spawned from my head. I have to warn you   
> though that it's a dark and depressing scene.
> 
> Characters (c) Cosgrove Hall Story (c) to me, Steffie.

Count Duckula felt himself become more and more weak as he stared at the ceiling   
above him. He had tried to focus his eyes on Igor and Nanny, but gave up after   
it became too much for him to focus on the two elder fowls as he felt his energy   
sap away from his body. He also knew he had hallucinated as he could have sworn   
that tears run down Igor's cheeks. Then again, Nanny also had tears that   
streamed down her face.

Wait, what did happen to him? All he could remember from earlier was the fact   
that Dr. Von Goosewing had barged into the dining room while he had supper.   
Duckula had dodged the vampire hunter's stakes while his servant's had tried to   
stop the elderly gander. After he dodged a few more stakes, Dr. Von Goosewing   
fired a silver stake. The mallard had caught a glimpse of it flying towards his   
chest. Moments after that, he found himself on the floor. For some strange   
reason, Nanny and Igor had tossed the doctor out of the castle in extreme   
rage...

To the mallard's surprise, his lower body was filled with a pins and needles   
sensation, but it then stopped as he lost all sensations from his lower body.   
Moments later, his arms were filled with a strange tingling sensation. With all   
the strength he could muster, he lifted one arm up to see it transform into ash.  
Yet, Duckula wasn't afraid. Oh no, a wonderful bliss feeling had overcome him as   
he slowly transformed into ash instead. Whether it's because he was finally free   
of his family's curse or not, Duckula felt truly happy.

A peaceful, content spread across his beak as the last of the Duckulas exhaled   
his final breath.

Yes, he was finally free!

The End


End file.
